1 . Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the inventive concept relate to an image displaying apparatus and an image displaying method.
2 . Description of the Related Art
When an external image is input, a display apparatus converts a format of the input image to be displayable thereon by adjusting a resolution, a size, etc. of the image. Generally, the display apparatus can adjust the resolution and the size of the image adaptively to its inherent resolution.
If the aspect ratio of the input image is not identical to that of the display apparatus, the image may be further contracted or extended in a specific direction. In this case, the original image may be distorted. Otherwise, as the image is displayed on some area of a display part, without fully utilizing the whole area of the display part, an empty space may be generated thereon.